1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to a receptacle for collecting and retaining leaks or other unwanted discharges of fluids, especially fluids which are toxic or otherwise adversely effect the environment.
2. Statement of the Prior Art
As an example of a situation in which the invention is an improvement over the prior art, it is conventional for the fill pipe of an underground liquid gasoline tank to be contained within a well having a removable cover. During filling of the underground gasoline tank from a tanker or the like, it often occurs that gasoline spills out of the fill pipe or tanker hose into the well. It is important to collect or absorb the spilled gasoline in the well before it leaks into the ground and finds its way into the water table below. Various gasoline absorbing chemicals have been used for this purpose. However, it becomes tedious and difficult to remove the chemical absorbents when they have absorbed spilled gasoline or other materials.
An object of this invention, therefore, is to provide an efficient means for collecting and absorbing spilled materials and disposing of these materials once they have been absorbed.